This invention relates generally to charms and more particularly to a miniature school ring charm or prom favor.
Charms of the indicated type are provided with a loop on the shank for suspension from a charm bracelet or neck chain from which it is supported in an inverted position as a charm. The ring top is generally provided with a bezel having the school name engraved in an area encircling a school-color faceted stone. However, since the ring is worn in a manner such that it is supported in an inverted position with the bezel facing downwardly, the ring top is not very visible. Moreover, the sides of the ring, which are generally provided with the school emblem and the year, are also not particularly visible from most positions and any information thereon cannot be understood easily since it is presented to the viewer in an inverted position. Accordingly, the information of school-related significance appearing on the charm is not displayed very well.